Foolproof
by foxxyplutonian
Summary: Summary: Sanada Genichiro. Stern, Stoic, Disciplined— you name it. He did not earn the title of Rikkai's Emperor for nothing after all. Big question: will he ever soften up? Like, ever? SanadaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter One: Unfortunate Circumstances**

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"FUU-HEHH! Doesn't this feel good?" I raised my glass up in the air. "WHOO! Sing with me guys!"

Crickets.

"Oh right, I forgot." I slumped into my seat. "I am forever alone. FOREVER ALONE!"

**-sings**-

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all by myself_

_ANYMOOOOORE~_

_OHHHHHHHH~_

I chugged the last glass of beer in my hands and boyishly wiped off the foam that remained on my upper lip. "What can you say about that, huh, Celine Dion?"

Knock knock.

I turned to the door. I struggled to focus my vision on who it was. "Okyaku-sama, your time's up. Please pay your dues at the counter." Ah, so it was one of the Karaoke staff. Great.

I staggered as I walked out to the counter. I saw a waiter attempt to help me but I quickly regained my balance. I leaned on the wooden counter to support myself from falling. I fumbled for my wallet and fished out some bills to the cashier. "I'll be back, gentlemen. Soon."

I made my way to the exit as the glass doors automatically slid open. "Ah, so the world has darkened." I tried to keep my eyes open as I wandered along the seemingly unfamiliar street. "Where am I again?"

Everything was hazy. Unfamiliar faces strolled past me.

BAM."Watch where you're going next time!" Someone exclaimed. I nodded without a thought and phased along as if I were a ghost.

The world was spinning. I started to feel weak on the knees that I could barely stand up.

"Mmmmrph—"

No. I cannot barf on the street. Absolutely not.

I sat down the cold pavement and leaned on a wall. My breathing became heavier and my vision was getting more blurry by the minute.

A moan escaped my lips. My stomach feels like a gurgling mass of alcohol and food waiting to be hurled out. I put a hand over my mouth, hoping to prevent a huge, impending embarrassment.

"You can't stay there." A man's voice said. I could only look up to look at his face, but I could not see, let alone recognize who the man was. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, trying to support my weight. I heard him mutter "She reeks" or something along those lines. Yeah, I know that. he didn't have to rub it in.

"Ojousan." He shook my upper body. "Ojousan, please try to stand up."

"Uuuuugggh.." How could this man expect me to stand up in this state? All I want to do is sleep. My head felt heavy and so I lost all voluntary control and let it drop on his chest. "Leave me alone."

"Wait a minute." I felt him unbutton one snap from my coat. "This tie.."

Must be the police, but I don't really care. Arrest me if you want, Chief. I just wanted to sleep.

"Ojousan! Wake up! TARUNDORU!"

The voice was slowly fading. Good night world, sweet dreams.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Uwaaahh."

I stretched out my limbs across the bed, releasing all the muscle tension. I messed up the crisp sheets as I lazily moved around the bed. I opened my eyes, and the sunshine greeted me in a blinding brightness. I immediately shut my eyes close as I pulled the blinds down.

Ugh. I didn't want to get up yet. My whole body was as heavy as a rock. As to what time it is, I did not want to give a care about it. My head was throbbing like crazy, as if my skull was being pounded by a sledgehammer and drilled altogether. Every time I tried to shift positions, my world swirled and it triggered the nausea that made me want to hurl all the contents of my stomach. Well, if there was anything left, that is.

I remained still. So this is what a hangover felt like. Great. I have yet to discover how I got to this hotel or wherever this is in one piece last night. Yes, I almost have no recollection of how I got here at all.

I tightened my already shut eyes.

Really. I could only remember a fraction of the events that had passed. No scenes of me taking a cab or me trying to take a bus home. Nothing. All I could remember was some guy trying to wake me up which of course, was futile. And seriously, telling me not to slack off? Definitely an old geezer.

I had to try to move. Otherwise, I'd be late for school. Wait, what school? Oh yeah, I ran away from home and skipped it yesterday.

I snuggled inside the sheets again. Ahh, the taste if freedom. No obligatory breakfasts every single day, no routines, nothing!

I turned to my side as slowly as possible, careful not to provoke the nauseating sensation. Then, I slowly opened my eyes. I stared, puzzled at my current whereabouts. I jolted upright, looking at the cream-colored sheets that surrounded me. "What an odd hotel this is."

The walls were different. The ceiling, the desk, the closet- everything about the room was strange. Bamboo-lined window panes, Katana sets hung on the wall- it felt like being transported back to the Meiji era.

Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and felt the pain surge through my cheek. Apparently not.

I forced my eyes open. I surveyed the place- and it definitely did not look like a hotel room to me. There was a tennis bag lying beside the desk near the door. A pile of notebooks were neatly arranged on the desk. Books which mainly consisted of Japanese classics filled the shelves. White post-its are plastered on a cork board which hung above the desk.

Oh my God.

I fumbled for my clothes. Phew, everything was intact, including my underwear. Thank Kami I wasn't raped. Apparently, the person who kindly took me under his or her wing was man.. or woman enough to let me sleep in my uniform.

No doubt, this was a guy's room. As to who the guy was, I haven't a single idea. All I know is, the guy is most likely way older than me, which was a relief.

I tried to stand up. As I made my first step, my body swayed instantaneously. I held on the backrest of a chair, trying to regain some balance. I continued to propel myself forward as I went for a few steps more. As I reached for the door handle, I felt a searing pain on my right big toe as a result of tripping on a solid 6-kilogram dumbbell. I yelped in pain as I stumbled right as the door opened, expecting to land on the cold, hard floor.

Instead, the fall was cushioned- or more like, resisted by a man's hard chest. "You aren't supposed to stand up at this point." A deep, imposing voice said. "I believe that you are still suffering from a massive hangover."

It was the voice from last night. So it confirmed my suspicions- this was the same guy who found me drunkenly splayed on the streets. I looked up to see who this good samaritan was.

All that left my mouth was a gasp.

* * *

First chapter finally done! I have been hesitating to post this for the longest time but I finally mustered up the courage. Teehee. I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think by sending in your reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 2: Inevitable**

0o0o0o0oo0o

"Y-you're…"

"You look pale." He said, slowly supporting me upright. "You should go back to bed."

I could not speak for a moment there. I am in his home. What the happened last night? Moreover, why did he bring me here? My parents will be joyous if they knew of my whereabouts, for I am in Sanada Genichiro's house. THE Sanada Genichiro, the man whom I am going to be betrothed. It's a bit cliche, but things like these do happen, especially when you're in a world where everything that glitters matter. Arranged marriage for money and security but never love. Looks like meeting him is so inevitable that fate had to deliver me personally to his doorstep. Judging by the looks of it, this poor guy has absolutely no idea that this worthless, drunken girl right here is his soon-to-be fiancée.

How did I know all of these? Well, that would be a story reserved for another time.

Back to reality, I was still in the arms of this seemingly noble young man. "No, I'm fine, I can stand." I tried to bluff but Sanada helped me up."You're obviously not alright."

"And you're the guy who tried to slap some sense into me last night, I presume?"

"Yes." He stepped away, looking uneasy. If I were him, I would be. After all, he unwillingly brought me in his house. I smoothed my uniform and distanced myself from him. I stole a glance at him. He sure looks outright intimidating.

"I am terribly sorry for dragging you into this mess." I looked down to evade his eyes. "I was a huge burden for you and for that, I sincerely apologize."

"You should be." He said curtly. "A female student drenched in alcohol is unsightly. What's worse, you are from Rikkaidai. You could have embarrassed our school's name and honor had I left you alone on the street."

This guy sure knows how to sermon. What is he, the Student Body President? But then, I fell silent. after all the bold stunts I pulled last night, I have to admit that he is right.

"If you don't have anything to say, I will leave you now to yourself."

"I've got nothing to say to you at all but I do have a question," I paused. "I'm sorry for asking this but… how did I get here?"

He looked at me with an ice-cold expression. "Do you really want to know?"

Obviously. "Yes." Really, why would I even bother asking him if I don't?

"Follow me."

I stood frozen. Maybe he knows about me after all and that's why he allowed me in his room? "So… I assume this is your house, obviously."

"No." He said. "This is just a family resthouse, at the outskirts of the prefecture."

"Oh." Thank you, Kami. "I'm sorry you couldn't go home because of me."

"I did not do this for you, just so you know." He said. "I have other affairs to attend to other than rescuing a silly girl. Consider yourself lucky that I had to go here."

This guy is really something else! If I could only punch him in the face! But I hate to admit it, if it weren't for him, I would have been screwed, big time.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

I followed him downstairs. He made his way to what seemed to be their dining room. I was surprised, because breakfast was actually waiting on the table. I don't mean disrespect to the food, but the serving seemed too much for two people. I looked at him questioningly but he ignored me and sat on a chair opposite to mine.

"Um," I stuttered. So his family is here, after all? Well this would be downright awkward. "I appreciate all of this, but—"

He shot me one piercing gaze thus, that was the signal for me to shut up and take a seat. "Okay."

"Before I narrate to you the unfortunate events that transpired last night, help yourself first and save me the trouble of bringing you to the hospital for fainting. After this, you may leave."

I could not understand this guy one single bit. You'd want to despise him one moment and appreciate him the next. I guess he isn't the type to care about what other people says about him. After I said my graces, I helped myself to a half-filled bowl of rice, a piece fried fish and a hot cup of tea.

We ate silently. I stole glances at him. Man, Sanada is such a bad conversationalist. Isn't he even going to bother to ask my name? I guess I couldn't blame him. Why would he be interested in me, a girl who brought nothing but distress?

"Aaaaaah, so glad I slept well!" Someone exclaimed from behind. "So, you guys are already having a breakfast date without us, huh?"

"Niou!" Sanada strongly rebutted. The guy with spikey, silver hair named Niou sat beside me. "Relax, Sanada. I thought you should have been immune to my antics by now."

"So," He sipped his tea. "Who is this lost kitty right here? Last night was quite a handful, don't you think so?" He said, winking at me.

I almost choked on a spoonful of my meal. The atmosphere is getting more awkward by the minute. I don't know if I should be relieved that his friends instead of his family are here. Either way, I would really want to sink to the floor now. Sanada witnessing me in that state seemed insufficient, since his friends had to see that too. Whatever happened last night, I don't think I want to know.

"Good question." Another voice said. "I am terribly curious too, Genichiro." He sat across me and smiled. "I'm sorry my good old friend here lost his manners. My name is Yukimura Seiichi and the young master of this house is Sanada Genichiro." He motioned to the guy beside me. "This one here is Niou Masaharu."

"I see." I put down my chopsticks. "I'm Mizutani Shiori. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"The pleasure's ours, even though we met at a very unusual circumstance." Yukimura said.

"Mizutani.. you say?" Sanada asked. I could sense the hesitation.

"Yes." I lingered on his expression for a bit. Curse his poker face because I absolutely have no way to know if he has any idea about me and the expose he's soon going to be involved in. "Why do you ask?

"The name seemed familiar." Sanada said.

Is that all there is? This guy seems to know more than he lets on, but I can't be sure. I hope he has no idea. I absolutely hope not.

Yukimura smiled. "You seem to be a Rikkai student and yet I haven't seen you around the campus?" He put a hand under his chin, seemingly bent on interrogating me.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I am a new senior student at Rikkaidai, supposed to be."

"Hm, interesting." He said, with a scrutinizing look on his face. "You know what, I'll tell you something. You look really familiar, Mizutani-san."

I froze. "R-really? I don't think we've ever met." What is going on? Why is this guy asking me too many questions?

"No, seriously you do." He moved closer. "Have you ever posed for a magazine before?"

"Psh, no. I have done nothing of the sort!" I stuffed my mouth with food. "Me, on a magazine? Highly unlikely." NOT. He must have seen the a back issue of _Business Today_ where my family and I posed for the front cover.

"So you're into magazines, Buchou? That I didn't know." Niou commented.

"Only the sensible kind."

"How uncanny, this girl right here looks exactly like her." Another voice unknown to me interjected. He handed out a magazine to Yukimura. He took the magazine and smiled. "So you've been doing your own research, Renji?"

"Of course. After last night, how could I not?" The tall brunette approched me from behind. He held out his hand. "Yanagi Renji."

Seriously, I'd like to die now but since that is near to the impossible, I returned the courtesy and shook his hand. "Mizutani Shiori."

"Oh, just as I thought. She's the heiress of the Mizutani Conglomerates!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"Wow." Niou took the magazine. "So this is a tale of a rebel heiress, then. Very interesting indeed."

A forced laugh was the only thing that escaped my lips. A rebel heiress who is about to marry into the Sanada family. Of all the places in the world, I landed here— the last place I wanted to be. I discreetly tried to see Sanada's reaction. He still has his poker face on but his body language tells me he's about as shocked as I was the moment I realized the severity of this situation. So he knew about my existence, after all.

Am I going to reveal to him that I knew from the start? No, of course not. Now that he knows who I am, I doubt he would want to marry me. In other words, it would be better off to leave things this way. At least now he can assert his own will, defy tradition and save us both from this engagement that we both apparently do not want.

* * *

I present to you the second chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this, so far! :) Also, please do review. Comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated! :D


End file.
